hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Alberto (Vile's Prediction)
Tropical Storm Alberto was an unusually early season tropical storm that caused significant flooding on the U.S gulf coast. It was the earliest storm to form in the gulf of Mexico since an unnamed tropical storm in 1976. As the first named storm of the average 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, Alberto developed from an area of low pressure on May 26. Despite being in an area of moderate wind shear, Alberto steadily intensified, reaching peak winds of 65 mph before making landfall on the U.S gulf coast. The storm quickly weakened after moving inland and degenerated into a remnant low on May 30, dissipating over the gulf stream a few days later. Alberto's formation was unusual for the time of year. It formed much earlier than a storm of its kind typically would. This was mostly due to a ridge over the Atlantic, that moved the precursor into the Atlantic instead of the East Pacific, which would normally be favored at this time of year. Alberto produced a storm surge of about 4-5 feet in some parts of Florida, Mississippi, and Alabama. However, this was mostly limited to coastal flooding, with several roads being inundated. Alberto dropped heavy rains across much of northern Louisiana, Alabama, and Tennessee as it stalled. Total damages equated to about $400 Million (2018 USD). Meteorological History In the middle of May, a large cyclonic gyre developed in the western Caribbean Sea. Despite a lack of tropical waves to increase convection, the system organized fairly quickly. The National hurricane center (NHC) marked the system for potential development on May 21, citing that further development could occur in the gulf of Mexico, and the likelihood of a low pressure area being present by the end of the week. On May 24, the developing system moved over the Yucatan Peninsula, and was gradually intensifying. The next day, it moved out over the gulf of Mexico, where the National hurricane center declared it as Potential Tropical Cyclone One, as the system was to threaten the U.S gulf coast. Overnight, the system developed a circulation and organized further, with convective bursts occurring near the center. Early the next morning, the National hurricane center had the sufficient data to upgrade One to a Tropical Storm, and was given the name Alberto accordingly. Upon being named, Alberto was in a mostly favorable environment, with low to moderate wind shear and near-average sea surface temperatures. This permitted gradual intensification as Alberto proceeded north. Alberto was not very well organized however, with most of the convection and winds on the northeast side of the circulation, which was partially exposed. On May 27, Alberto intensified further as it approached the gulf coast, and became further organized. On the following day, Alberto made landfall in Orange Beach, Alabama, shortly after peak intensity with 60 mph winds. Rapid weakening ensued once it moved inland, and it weakened to a tropical depression shortly afterwards. Alberto's movement slowed to a crawl and began to stall, which was due to the cyclone being trapped within light steering currents. Alberto eventually was declassified as a tropical cyclone on May 30. The remnants of Alberto then accelerated northeast, and emerged over the gulf stream. The remnants fully dissipated on June 2. Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Pre-Season Storms Category:VileMaster Category:Predictions Category:Tropical storm